Diskussion:Star Trek Into Darkness
Termin Auf http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Star_Trek steht, der Film kommt im Sommer 2011 raus, hier dagegen Sommer 2012 - Was stimmt denn nun? Gibt es da eine zuverlässige Quelle? Therminator007 11:33, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :in meinem rss reader stand gerade zufällig das der Film am erscheinen soll. halte die quelle für vertrauenswürdig ;)-- 11:39, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, dann ändere ich das in dem anderen Artikel, Danke! :::Wo wird jetzt erwähnt das der Film im Dez 2012 startet ich hab noch keine Quellen dazu gefunden?--Klossi 16:00, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Indizien mehren sich derzeit fast täglich, dass sich der Film verspäten wird. Meines Wissens gibt es noch keine offizielle Bestätigung, ob der Film im Mai, Juni, Dezember oder sonstwann kommt. Was nicht heißen muss, dass es nicht vielleicht doch schon irgendwo eine Bestätigung für einen offiziellen Termin gibt. --Egeria 16:11, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Habs erstmal wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Klossi 16:24, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Falls es jemand im Artikel einfügen will: http://www.space-view.de/news/2011/07/2011074010/paramount_verschiebt_star_trek_2.html --Egeria 13:28, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Titel Bei allem Gerede und der Bestätigung durch trekmovie, wirklich offiziell wurde der Titel noch immer nicht bestätigt. Paramount hat dazu nichts gesagt. :Im verlinkten Artikel steht direkt im ersten Absatz: We can now confirm the title that has been chosen by JJ Abrams and Paramount for the 2013 movie.. Eine Offizielle Bestätigung seitens des Regisseurs und seitens Paramount soll demnach vorliegen. --D47h0r Talk 16:04, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Die IP scheint soweit Recht zu haben, als das es tatsächlich bis jetzt noch keine Bestätigung über offizielle Paramount-Kanäle gab. Alles, was wir haben, sind eine ganze Menge üblicherweise vertrauenswürdiger Seiten, die behaupten, dass Paramount ihnen gegenüber den Titel bestätigt hätte.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:29, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Genau bei startrek.com heißt der Film zum Beispiel immer noch einfach nur "Star Trek (2013) http://www.startrek.com/page/star-trek-2013 und auch bei paramount.com unter "Press Releases" steht noch nichts zum Titel http://www.paramount.com/news/press-releases :Habe es mal etwas passender umformuliert. Der Titel kann ja ruhig erstmal drin bleiben. Zwar liegt keine Bestätigung vor, aber auch kein Dementi, dass der Titel nicht korrekt wäre. --D47h0r Talk 09:40, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Zur Verlässlichkeit der Information siehe auch en:Talk:Star Trek Into Darkness#Into Darkness--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:27, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Die oben zitierte offizielle Star-Trek-Seite hat es zumindest am 11. Oktober in der News zur Romanfassung bestätigt: Star Trek Into Darkness will open nationwide in May 2013. Der Titel der Romanfassung (ISBN: 9781476716480 / Veröffentlichung: 21.05.2013) ist auf jeden Fall offiziell: Star Trek Into Darkness. Die Produktionsfirma Skydance Productions, die zusammen mit Paramount den Film produziert, hat am 10. September auf ihrer offiziellen Facebook-Seite mit folgendem Eintrag auf den neuen Titel aufmerksam gemacht: We have a new title: Star Trek Into Darkness! We think you guys are going to love it. Dasselbe nochmal auf der offiziellen Webseite mit Verweis auf eine Newsmeldung der Seite deadline.com. Und hier was Offizielles von Paramount, kurioserweise auf einer Newsseite vom 19. September, die sich nicht mehr „finden lässt“, aber dank Google zumindest als Übersetzung aufrufbar ist, da steht nämlich: set for release on June 21, 2013; “'Star Trek Into Darkness',” starring Zoe Saldana, Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine! --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:01, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Die zurückgezogene (?) Pressemitteilung passt dazu, dass Paramount im Moment noch auffällig schweigsam zum ganzen Projekt ist. Ganz offensichtlich wollen sie sich nicht durch irgendwelche Dritte, auch nicht offizielle Partner, einen Zeitplan vorgeben lassen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:11, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::27. Oktober: http://www.startrek.com/article/idw-heading-into-darkness-this-january--Bravomike (Diskussion) 22:24, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) erstes Poster Es gibt ein erstes Poster: klick. Wie bauen wir das hier ein? -- 11:56, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Habs jetzt einfach erstmal in die sidebar eingefügt. -- 16:14, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) neures Poster/plakat Ich bin ein für neueres Plakat. Denn ich hätte gern den Schriftzug "Star Trek" wieder auf dem Plakt und solche gibt es. Es gibt auch welche mit anderen Motiven oder soll es das gleiche Motiv sein? Bzw. brauchen wir nur ein Plakat oder können wir auch mehrere zu einem Film haben? (Natürlich nur eins in der sidebar) -- 08:59, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Spricht nichts dagegen. Für das Hauptbild in der Sidebar sollte es möglichst das offizielle deutsche Filmplakat sein. Alle anderen offiziellen Poster kann man als Gallerie in die Hintergrundinformationen packen (Beispiel: MA/en) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:44, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Welches ist das offizielle deutsche Filmplakat? Ich meine da gibts es mehrere, oder? -- 12:46, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich nehme es an, so interessiert bin ich am Abramsverse nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn es mehrere gibt, such' dir halt eins aus. ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:50, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok, hab mir eins ausgesucht. Btw: Ich bevorzuge die alte Zeitlinie auch, aber ich schau mir auch Abrmas Version an. -- 14:27, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Spoilerschutz Nachdem heute der erste echte inhaltliche Spoiler eingetragen wurde, der über bloße Darstellernennung hinausgeht, habe ich den Artikel entsprechend der Memory Alpha:Spoilerrichtlinien per Vorlage:Bitte keine Spoiler einfügen unter Spoilerschutz gesetzt und den Artikel für anonyme Bearbeitungen gesperrt.--Bravomike 14:53, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) * Was heute dann wohl beides obsolet ist, oder? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:42, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich denke auch. Ich war mir jedoch unsicher, denn einige werden ihn bestimmt noch nicht gesehen haben. Oder wie machen wir das? Ich glaub beim letzten Film war der spoilerschutz dann auch sofort schon weg. -- 08:50, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Damals wurde nur eine zeitlang der einfache Seitenschutz aufrechterhalten, um den Eifer bestimmter anonymer User zu bremsen. Dabei ging es jedoch nicht um Spoiler. Angemeldete User durften jedoch nach dem offiziellen Start des Films zu jeder Zeit am Artikel mitarbeiten. Ein Spoilerschutz ist nach dem offiziellen Start nun obsolet. Die neuen Artikel dürfen angelegt werden. Wir müssen hier nur aufpassen, dass die neuen Inhalte entsprechend deklariert werden (Vorlage: ) und in die richtigen Artikel einfließen (Neue Zeitlinie). Was Bilder angeht: derzeit können nur Bilder aus den Trailern und den Clips verwendet werden, diese müssen entsprechend mit der -Vorlage deklariert werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:30, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Bräuchten wir vielleicht trotzdem eine Art Spoiler-Warnungs-Vorlage, die man für ein paar Wochen in die Artikel stehen lässt? -- 14:45, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Grundsätzlich wird man in der MA eh gespoilert. Vor dem letzten Film wurde das eigentlich Memory Alpha Diskussion:Spoilerrichtlinien auch noch mal für Kinofilme diskutiert. Die Spoilersperre sollte eigentlich bis 3 Monate nach dem Kinostart gehen. Das wurde allerdings nicht umgesetzt (die MA-Seite ist immer noch veraltet und bezieht sich quasi nur auf Episoden, auch die Vorlage:Bitte keine Spoiler einfügen geht vom Kinostart aus), da es unmöglich schien, die Spoiler nach dem Kinostart noch zurückzuhalten. Ein Spoilerhinweisschild wurde danach auch nicht mehr verwendet. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:19, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) / Nachtrag: hatte nicht gesehen, dass du die Vorlage schon geändert hast, vorher war da auch nur von Episoden die Rede. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:23, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich sollte mal mehr in Diskussionen suchen.^^-- 16:12, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Er ist da Der Film ist gestern (9.5.2013) herausgekommen, könnte das jemand ändern bzw. den Spoiler wegmachen? --80.150.214.210 14:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist nun für alle wieder bearbeitbar. -- 18:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Orte im Film Müssten wir nicht auch Orte wie "London" und "Sternenflottenhauptquartier" durch London (Neue Zeitlinie) und Sternenflottenhauptquartier (Neue Zeitlinie) ersetzen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:54, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Das ist wohl im Einzelfall abzuschätzen. Artikel mit Klammerzusatz sind ja als "Aussonderungen" aus dem eigentlichen Hauptartikel gedacht, wenn also der Artikelinhalt den Rahmen des eigentlichen Artikels sprengt (bestes Beispiel ist wohl James Tiberius Kirk und James Tiberius Kirk (Neue Zeitlinie)) und eine signifikante Veränderung in der neuen Zeitlinie stattfindet, wie bspw. die Zerstörung des Planeten Vulkan (Neue Zeitlinie). Müsste man überlegen, ob der Terroranschlag in London und der Raumschiffabsturz über San Francisco dazugehören oder nicht (auch bzgl. eines Artikels Erde (Neue Zeitlinie)). Ich würd' mich da auch an der MA/en orientieren wollen. Momentan würde ich sagen, dass man diese Inhalte - eingebettet in die Vorlage Neue Zeitlinie - wohl auch im jeweiligen Hauptartikel stehen lassen könnte. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 04:38, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::ich bin dagegen. ^^- 09:34, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Ganz ehrlich, ich kann Fizzbin-Junkies Argumentation nachvollziehen. Allerdings gefällt es mir dann doch ganz und gar nicht, dass wir es bei einigen Artikeln separat führen, bei anderen aber in einem Artikel. Wir haben genug Artikel, die im Wesentlichen aus Einzeilern bestehen, warum also nicht grundsätzlich separate Artikel über die Neue Zeitlinie? Dieses Gehampel, dass es mal in einem, mal in zwei Artikeln geführt wird ist mir eh ein Dorn im Auge. --D47h0r Talk 09:51, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::mein problem ist, das der London-Artikel einfach unvollständig wäre weil man entschieden hat, das dieser eine Satz unbedingt in einem anderen Artikel stehen muss-- 10:09, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich halte im Gegenzug nichts davon, wenn man "Konsequenz" ("es muss immer separate Artikel geben") für wichtiger ansieht als Lesbarkeit. In einen getrennten Artikel über San Francisco beispielsweise könnte man nur sehr wenig neue Information einfügen, müsste aber gleichzeitig alle Information aus dem bestehenden Artikel duplizieren, die vor 2233 datiert sind. Dieses Problem sehe ich auch auf MA/en, z.B. beim Artikel (Achtung, SPOILER im Artikel!) en:John Harrison. Wenn also die gemeinsame Information die neue, zusätzliche Information deutlich übersteigt (bei San Francisco wäre das sicher der Fall), bin ich gegen eine zwangsläufige Trennung. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 10:17, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich bin ebenfalls gegen separate Artikel, wenn die Informationen der Neuen Zeitlinie dermaßen minimal sind. --Egeria (Diskussion) 10:59, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe die wenigen Informationen zur Fünf-Jahres-Mission mit der Vorlage in den alten Artikel eingefügt. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass man nach dem nächsten Film einen eigenen Artikel dazu benötigen wird. Vielleicht ist eine Entscheidug von Fall zu Fall sinnvoll und eben die Menge der vorhandenen Informationen. Chris06 (Diskussion) 13:33, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) die Fünf-Jahres-Mission ist allerdings kein Beispiel dafür. Es sei denn wir hätten einen Artikel Fünf-Jahres-Mission unter James T. Kirk -- 13:46, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Naja, die einzige jemals in den TV-Serien gezeigte FJM war die der Enterprise unter Kirk. Ob es andere Schiffe gegeben hat, wurde glaube ich nie defintiv gesagt, oder zumindest nicht besonders betont. Chris06 (Diskussion) 13:50, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) @Cid: Also bisher wissen wir nicht einmal, wann genau die Zeitlinie entstanden ist, deshalb brauchen Informationen, die vor 2233 geschehen sind, nicht in beide Artikel eingefügt werden. Ich meine, James T. Kirk wurde in der alten Zeitlinie in "Iowa" geboren. In der neuen Zeitlinie, wird er 2233 auf der USS Kelvin geboren. Es muss also schon vor dem Vorfall mit der Narada etwas passiert sein, weshalb seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt nicht in Iowa war. Nun noch grundsätzlich. Ich würde schon alle Artikel getrennt halten. Ich finde das übersichtlicher.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:09, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Kirks Mutter befand sich schwanger auf einem explodierenden Schiff, von dem ihr Mann nicht mehr gerettet werden konnte. Angesichts dieser Stresssituation scheint eine Frühgeburt nicht allzu unwahrscheinlich. Ansonsten wurde meine ich im Film sogar explizit erwähnt, dass die Abweichung in der Zeitlinie durch das Erscheinen von Nero ausgelöst wurde. Zumindest wäre es ziemlich abwegig, einen stark abweichenden Zeitpunkt für die Trennung der beiden Zeitlinien anzunehmen. Der erste Teil der "Geschichte" von San Francisco müsste also nach einer Trennung in beiden Artikeln stehen, daran führt gar kein Weg vorbei. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 20:48, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::So versteh ich es auch. Kirk ist eine Frühgeburt, hervorgerufen durch den Angriff der Narada. Wäre dies nicht geschehen, wäre er nicht auf dem Schiff geboren worden. -- 21:41, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Es wird nirgends erwähnt das Kirk Prime in Iowa geboren wurde oder? -- 07:27, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wenn es nirgendwo erwähnt wird, dann sollte es aus der entsprechenden Sidebar im Artikel aber raus.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:39, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Kirks Geburtsort und -jahr wird sogar explizit erwähnt: Datei:Historical archive, Starfleet (production resource).jpg. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 04:46, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Also es wird doch geklärt dass es vor diesem Ereignis (Treffen der Calvin auf Neros Schiff) einen Angriff auf die Klingonen gab (die Szenen mit den Klingonen wurden tatsächlich gedreht aber geschnitten, Victor Garber aus J.J. Abrams Serie Alias spielte hier einen Klingonen) Kirk konnte so ja die Parallele vor dem Angriff auf Vulkan erkennen. Da ist doch eigentlich relativ einfach erklärbar, dass die Calvin eigentlich zur Erde zurückkehren hätte sollen wo Kirk in Iowa geboren hätte werden sollen, aber durch Neros Eingreifen und die "Ablenkung" stattdessen dorthin geschickt wurde. Ob er nun zusätzlich noch eine Frühgeburt war ist da eigentlich fraglich, kann aber gerne diskutiert werden. --KRP90.186.77.4 23:06, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) "Das kleine Handelsschiff, mit dem das Außenteam auf Kronos landete, war von Harry Mudd, welcher in mehreren TOS-Episoden auftauchte." Abgesehen von dem kruden Satz, wurde das so explizit im Film gesagt oder war es irgendwo zu lesen? Chris06 (Diskussion) 13:54, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass das im Film gesagt wurde. Im zugehörigen Roman fällt der Name Mudd jedenfalls nicht. --Egeria (Diskussion) 14:03, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::ich hätte jetzt vermutet das dies die Abramsverse-Variante von Harry Mudds Raumschiff sein soll. Da dieses Schiff aber auch im original Namenlos ist, wüsste ich nicht, wie die Verbindung zustande gekommen sein soll.-- 14:18, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, wer es eingefügt hat, aber wie es zustandegekommen sein kann, kann ich mir vorstellen. Im Countdown-Comic zum Film kommt eine Nachfahrin von Harry Mudd mit ihrem eigenen kleinen Shuttle vor. Aber das wäre a) arg an den Haaren herbeigezogen, und b) natürlich noncanon. --Egeria (Diskussion) 14:30, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Irgendeine genauere Bezeichnung für das Schiff wurde tatsächlich gegeben (etwa: "Machen Sie das XXX-Schiff fertig, das wir konfisziert haben."). Die Stelle habe ich leider akustisch nicht komplett verstanden. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 21:53, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::: Sulu bezeichnet es als "das Handelsschiff, dass wir während der Mudd-Geschichte konfisziert haben" (zumindest sinngemäß). Fragt sich bloß, was wir mit dieser Information machen. Denn wie Egeria schon anmerkte bezieht sich der Satz wohl eigentlich auf eine andere Mudd aus einem Comic. Aber dieser ist wiederum nach unseren Maßstäben nicht Canon. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:40, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Danke. Das wollte ich eben gerade einfügen. ): Dann wenigstens noch die Information, dass es im Roman ein k'Normianisches Handelsschiff ist (falls das hier irgend jemand interessiert). Ich hab den Satz mit Mudd heute gehört, als ich mir den Film nochmal angeguckt hab. Dabei hab ich mich schon gefragt, wie wir damit umgehen sollen. Ich denke, im Fließtext würde lediglich Sinn machen zu erwähnen, dass es sich um ein kürzlich konfisziertes Schiff handelt. Der noncanon-Anteil könnte ja in die HGI/Apokryphes. --Egeria (Diskussion) 18:57, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Wenn das Schiff tatsächlich als "von Mudd" bezeichnet wurde könnte man den Artikel in Anlehnung an den existierenden auch Mudds Raumschiff nennen, und dort in einer Hintergrundinformation erwähnen, dass sich der Film dabei auf den Comic bezieht, laut dem es eben nicht Harry Mudd ist. Auf den anderen Artikel hinweisen könnte man vielleicht trotzdem, nur halt nicht in der Form, die ein Pendant impliziert. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 20:04, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::: Wenn man es genau nimmt, wird im Film nirgendwo gesagt, dass das Schiff Mudd gehört hat. Nur, dass eine Person mit seinem Namen offenbar irgendwie in die Sache verwickelt war. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:53, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also ich hatte es beim Kinobesuch klar als Anspielung auf Harry Mudd verstanden. Aber wenn man es genau nimmt kann die Bemerkung "das Handelsschiff, dass wir während der Mud-Geschichte konfisziert haben" auch ein Übersetzungsfehler sein, denn mud heißt einfach nur Schlamm, Dreck oder auch Lehm (wer handelt schon mit Schlamm). Dass man als Fan natürlich an Harry Mudd denkt, kann eben auch dafür geführt haben, dass - wenn bei der Übersetzung ein Trekkie zuständig war - er auch wegen Harry Mudd, dies nicht ins deutsche Übersetzt hat, sondern wie einen Eigennamen bei der Originalbezeichnung lies. Kurz gesagt dieser Mudd ist evtl. gar keine Person, deshalb braucht man auch nicht spekulieren, ob es Harry Mudd oder ein anderer Mudd ist, oder gar für einen weiteren Mudd einen Artikel einfügen. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bei en.ma gibt es jetzt einen Artikel zu dem Handelsschiff, mit der Erwähnung eines Mudd Incident 2259. Chris06 (Diskussion) 11:57, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/K%27normian_trading_ship Ist jemandem der halb zerstörte Mond aufgefallen den man in der Szene mit Qronos sehen kann? Passt zeitlich nicht wirklich zusammen is aber trotzdem irgendwie cool ^^ (Dedamh (Diskussion) 15:08, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) : Es kann sich schon um das Schiff von Mudd handeln. ::Es ist ja zeitlich garnicht einzuordnen, wann der Film zeitlich spielt. Zwei indizien kommen zu tragen, dass es während "einer" Mission einzordnen ist: ::1. Der Film beginnt mit einer Mission, so ist es vorstellbar, dass sie während dessen auf Mudd gestoßen sind. ::2.Befindet sich auf der Krankenstation ein Tribble, woher hat ihn McCoy denn? :Kotin 92.202.76.37 17:07, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Spekulation oder logische Schlussfolgerung? Okay, ich bekomme gerade Kopfschmerzen. Wir wissen aus dass sich (abzüglich Khan) 72 Personen auf der Botany Bay befanden, von denen einige auch einige Artikel haben. Theoretisch tauchen alle diese eingefronenen Augments auch im neuen Film auf. Das Problem ist nur, dass keiner von ihnen namentlich genannt wird. Neue Artikel wie Joaquin (Neue Zeitlinie) anzulegen wären daher wohl übertrieben. Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass die Information irgendwie in die bereits bestehenden Artikel eingearbeitet werden sollten. Fragt sich bloß, ob man es mit Vorlage:Neue Zeitlinie‎‎ in den Hauptext schreiben kann, oder es nur für die Hintergrundinformationen reicht? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:40, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ein kleines Problem sehe ich. Wenn ich mich an die TOS-Folge richtig erinnere wurde dort gesagt, dass einige der Kryokapseln Fehlfunktionen hatten und die "Insassen" dementsprechend tot seien. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es in der neuen Zeitlinie zwar gleich viele Fehlfunktionen gab, aber an anderen Kapseln. Ganz sicher können wir also über keinen anderen Augment sagen, dass er noch lebt. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 20:09, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Khan sagt lediglich, dass es sich um seine Crew handelt. Die Zahl 72 mag übereinstimmen, aber ohne Namen etc wissen wir nicht einmal, ob es sich auch um die 72 Augments aus TOS handelt. Es könnten somit auch völlig andere Personen sein. Sagte Khan überhaupt, dass es sich auch um genetisch verbesserte Menschen handelt, weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Der Begriff Augment im Film jedenfalls nicht erwähnt. Falls nicht, können es auch "irgendwelche" Personen sein. --D47h0r Talk 09:48, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Khan sagt aber auch, dass seine Crew und er zusammen eingefroren wurden. McCoy bestätigt außerdem, dass mindestens einer von ihnen bereits 300 Jahre alt ist. Und da dies lange vor 2233 geschah sind sein Schiff und damit die Crew auch in der neuen Zeitlinie immer noch die selben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:47, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also wenn die Botany Bay in dieser Zeitlinie eben einfach nicht erst von Kirk sondern schon eher durch Sektion 31 geborgen wurde, wieso sollten dann Personen gestorben sein die sonst länger (bis zur Bergung durch die Enterprise) überlebt hätten. Also ich hab an der ganzen Geschichte eher das Problem warum Khan sie nicht wiederbelebt hat und mit ihnen versucht hat Sektion 31 zu übernehmen. Wenn er doch die Zeit und Gelegenheit hatte sie in den Torpedos unterzubringen wäre das doch viel logischer. Auch warum man unbedingt Khans Blut brauchte obwohl man einfach das eines anderen Augment nehmen könnte verstehe ich nicht ganz. Das macht eigentlich nur Sinn, wenn "seine Crew" nicht aus Augments bestehen würde, sondern nur aus Anhängern. Warum nun aus diesem Inder (vermutlich Sikh) aus der Serie ein Europäer wurde finde ich auch nicht nachvollziehbar. Da müsste man schon argumentieren, dass Sektion 31 ein aussehen absichtlich verändert hat. Außerdem wurde in der schlafende Tiger ja erwähnt dass er aus historischer Sicht ursprünglich sehr positiv bewertet wurde, während er hier quasi als Diktator bekannt war. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Klingonen Admiral Marcus Aussagen über die Klingonen widersprechen - hier scheint der Erstkontakt erst vor kurzem stattgefunden zu haben und die Anzahl der Angriffe der Klingonen war noch relativ übersichtlich - hier meiner Meinung nach sehr deutlich den bereits in Star Trek Enterprise gezeigten Konflikten mit den Klingonen und diese Serie spielt ja zeitlich von der Veränderung der Zeitlinie und gilt somit auch als Vorgeschichte zu den neuen Filmen. Auch müssten die Klingonen nach Star Trek Enterpise nun wieder wie in der klassischen Serie eher menschlich aussehen, nach der Anwendung des Augment Medikamentes gegen Ende von Star Trek Enterprise (ENT: Die Abweichung, Die Heimsuchung), oder möchte man die Masken der Klingonen hier als Versuch der Klingonen interpretieren, das veränderte Aussehen einiger Klingonen (eben menschenähnlicher) zu Gunsten einer gemeinsamen Identität vor sich bzw. anderen durch das Tragen von Masken zu verbergen. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Distanzen im Film Irgendwie ging es von Qo'noS beziehungsweise besser gesagt aus dem klingonischen Raum zurück zur Erde ziemlich schnell oder? :ja. in den neuen filmen geht Warpgeschwindigkeit scheinbar viel schneller. Allerdings wurden keine Zeitangaben gemacht und es kann auch sein, das während des Fluges zeit verging von der der Zuschauer nichts mitbekommen hat-- 07:42, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Und noch ne Spekulation: Der alte Spock kann ja auch das ganze Trans-Warp-Wissen mitgebracht haben. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:11, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Praxis? (Mond) / Klingonischer Mond Praxis? Ich hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass der Mond vor Qo'noS zerstört aussieht... Oder lag das am 3D? :Theoretisch könnte es sein, aber das wäre Spekulation. Ohne einen Namen belassen wir es erstmal dabei, dass es nur ein zerstörter Mond ist. --D47h0r Talk 09:49, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Kann es sein, dass man in der Szene wo Kirk mit Uhura und Spock mit dem kleinen Schiff Richtung klingonischer Heimatwelt fliegen den zerstörten Klingonischen Mond Praxis sehen kann? :::Im Hintergrund beim anflug auf den Planeten, sieht man einen gesprengten Himmelskörper. :::Wenn ich damit recht habe, sollte das nicht irgendwo in dem Artikel stehen, als bezug zu den TOS Spielfilmen oder ähnlichem? :::Und falls das stimmt, wie ist der Zeitliche Bezug? :::Praxis wurde in den TOS Spielfilmen doch erst nach der 5 Jahres Mission, der Enterprise, zerstört (genauer gesagt 2293)? Hier scheint es, das das schon eher passiert ist. :::Irgendwelche Gedanken dazu? 95.223.20.152 21:53, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC)XenoTron ::::Etwas ähnliches wird auf MA/en auch gerade diskutiert. Von Praxis ist nicht einmal bekannt, ob es sich dabei wirklich um den Mond der klingonischen Heimatwelt handelt - in den Star Trek Star Charts gibt es z.B. ein eigenständiges "Praxis-System" um einige Unklarheiten zu erklären. Auf MA/en habe ich eben die mögliche Erklärung aufgestellt, dass die Klingonen einfach grundsätzlich so mit ihren Monden umgehen. Wir wissen ja z.B. auch nicht genau, wie Praxis vor der Explosion ausgesehen hat. Vielleicht ist der fehlende Teil nicht ausschließlich durch die Explosion verursacht, sondern auch durch Bergbau vorab. Das könnte dann bei diesem Mond auch der Fall gewesen sein. In einem Podcast, den ein MA/en-Mitglied gefunden hat, ist in Bezug auf den Mond auch nur von einem "Praxis-ähnlichen Ereignis" die Rede. Es wird auch von den Produktionsmitgliedern vermieden, diesen Mond als Praxis zu bezeichnen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 22:20, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Amanda Foreman Habe bei meinem Kinobesuch gehen, dass auch wieder Amanda Foreman mitspielt. Sie ist bekanntermaßen (neben Greg Grunberg) eine Lieblingsdarstellerin von J.J. Abrams und spielte in seinen Serien Felicity, Alias – Die Agentin und What About Brian (und in J.J. Abrams Film Super 8) in größeren Rollen und war schon im vorherigen Star Trek Film zu sehen. Habe gerade bei imdb gesehen dass sie dort den Namen Hannity hatte, in Into Darkness jedoch als Ensign Brackett geführt wird. Im Artikel hier fehlt ihr Name auf der Besetzungliste jedoch ganz. Dort müsste sie hinzugefügt werden (egal ob mit der Bezeichnung Ensign Brackett oder ohne, ich konnte sie ja im Film deutlich sehen, den Rollennamen kann ich jedoch nicht bestätigen) und es wäre eigentlich auch was für den Trivia Bereich. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist nicht umsonst als besonders ausbaufähig gekennzeichnet. Wir befinden uns noch in einem sehr frühen Stadium des Artikelaufbaus, zumal der Film noch nicht auf auf DVD/BR erschien. Die Darstellerliste wird in naher Zukunft (insbesondere sobald die Credits nachprüfbar vorliegen) ausgebaut werden. Derzeit ist das Ganze sehr auf die Synchronsprecher ausgerichtet (da eine entsprechende Liste bereits vorlag). Unter Trivia würde ich den Umstand, dass Abrams gern auf vertraute Schauspieler zurückgreift, nicht wirklich erwähnen wollen, es würde auch eine Anmerkung bezogen auf Foreman unter "Darsteller und Charaktere" reichen. Laut IMDB scheint Foreman tatsächlich Ensign Brackett zu spielen. Wenn es derselbe Charakter wie im letzten Film sein sollte (was man an Uniform, Make-Up und Aufgabe im Film ableiten könnte), dann war Hannity vielleicht nur ihr Vor-, oder Mädchenname. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 04:34, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ketha-Provinz Ich meine ich hätte Kalto Provinz gehört, was eine Anspielung und en:Kalto Province wäre. Ist die Schreibweise/Aussprache Ketha-Provinz im Artikel korrekt? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:14, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) :also ich hab der ma/en übernommen, das dies eine Referenz auf das Ketha-Flachland sein soll. könnte eine fehlinformation sein aber auch ein übersetzungsfehler. -- 12:22, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Hm, das passt wohl eher. Dann hab ich mich wohl verhört. Genaueres erfahren wir wohl erst mit der DVD-Veröffentlichung. Vielen Dank und Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:43, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Filmfehler / Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten (Nitpicking) Folgende Inhalte wurden heute aus der für das "Nitpicking (dt. Beckmessern)" vorgesehenen Kategorie Filmfehler / Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten gelöscht: * Nachdem das Sternenflotten Archiv vollkommen gesprengt wurde sieht man eine gewaltige Explosion in der Londoner Innenstadt. Dennoch heißt es auf der Konferenz später das "nur" 42 Männer und Frauen gestorben wären. * Der klingonische Heimatplanet wird hier Kronos geschrieben statt Qo'noS wie in allen bisherigen Star Trek Referenzen. * Die Enterprise braucht bis nach Kronos mit voller Warpgeschwindikeit keine fünf Minuten, obwohl allein die neutrale Zone mehrere Lichtjahre entfernt sein müsste. *Später dann braucht die Enterprise trotz angeschlagenen Warpkerns weniger als eine Minute zurück zur Erde. *Die neutrale Zone scheint auch nur auf den Klingonischen Heimatplaneten beschränkt zu sein, da die Enterprise am "Rand" der neutralen Zone gestrandet ist, Kronos aber nicht weit genug entfernt ist als das sich Klingonen mit Warpgeschwindikeit näher würden und man den Planeten bequem mit dem Shuttle erreichen kann. *Khan versteckt sich auf Kronos, obwohl er ganz genau weiß das Admiral Marcus keine Skrupel davor hat den Heimatplaneten der Klingonen direkt anzugreifen, es sich sogar herbeisehnt einen Grund für einen Angriff zu haben. Somit hatte Khan seinem ärgsten Widersacher ohne Sinn sogar direkt in die Hände gespielt. *Khan versteckt seine gesamte Crew in den von ihm gebauten Torpedos wo er doch wissen müsste das diese irgendwann eingesetzt und damit auch seine Crew sterben würde. Und wie bekam Khan sie da hinein wo sie doch als Druckmittel eines hohen Admirals der Flotte verwendet wurden und daher wahrscheinlich schwer überwacht wurden? *Warum kann ein einfaches Shuttle ohne Probleme auf das Gelände des Sternenflotten Oberkommandos eindringen, während sich alle Rang hohen Offiziere des Systems dort beraten und es eigentlich etliche Sicherheitsbestimmungen geben müsste die unbefugtes eindringen verhindern sollten? *Während Khans Beschuss auf das Sternenflotten Hauptquartier kommt die ganze Zeit keine Luftunterstützung in Form von Angriffsshuttles oder änlichem, wo doch besonders das Hauptquartier vor Luftangriffen geschützt sein müsste. *Die Enterprise hat auf einmal entlang der gesamten Seite der Maschinensektion Torpedostartröhren und nicht eine einzelne am Hals wie im vorherigen Film. *Trotz der scheinbaren Nähe zu Erde wurde von der Sternenflotte kein Kontakt zu einem oder beiden bekämpfenden Schiffe aufgenommen. Auf der anderen Seite hätte die Enterprise-Crew ebenfalls um Unterstützung bitten können, auch wenn die Verantwortlichen möglicherweise eher Admiral Marcus geglaubt hätten. *Die Enterprise wird von der Gravitation der Erde erfasst und auf dessen Oberfläche gezogen, obwohl sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Orbit nahe des Mondes befand. Eigentlich hätte die Anziehung daher nicht so stark sein können als das die Enterprise so schnell zur Erde hätte stürzen können. *Sulu meint noch das die Enterprise beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre verglühen würde wenn Schilde und Energie nicht wieder hergestellt würden. Man sieht auch beim Eintritt in die obere Atmosphäre wie die Vorderseite der Untertassensektion anfängt zu verglühen. Aber als die Energie wieder hergestellt und die Schilde Aktiviert werden, befindet sich die Enterprise bereits soweit in der oberen Atmosphäre das sie schon hätte verglüht sein müssen. *Nachdem das riesige Raumschiff auf San Francisco gestürzt ist und zahlreiche Wolkenkratzer mitgerissen hat, gibt es viele Szenen, in denen man Menschen sieht wie sie scheinbar ihrem ganz normalen Alltag nachgehen, als wäre nichts geschehen. *Als man den erste Cryogenkapsel aus einem der Torpedos zieht meint Dr. McCoy noch das er nicht wüsste wie man diese öffnet ohne den Insassen zu töten. Doch als er darum verlangt das man eine Kapsel für Kirks Rettung leerräumt und ihn dann hinein steckt, scheint die Crew plötzlich ganz genau zu wissen wie man die Kapseln bedient. *Kirk und Khan gehen über dem Maschinenraum des feindlichen Schiffes zur Brücke da, laut Khans eigener Aussage, die feindliche Crew nahe dem Warpkern kein Feuergefecht riskieren würde um den Warpkern nich zu destabilisieren! Aber selbst nachdem alle 72 Torpedos auf einmal im Hangar nahe des Warpkerns explodiert sind und auch das Schiff mit voller Wucht auf der Erde aufschlug bleibt der Warpkern anscheinend stabiel und bricht nicht wie es eigentlich zu erwarten wäre, was das Schiff und alles in seiner näheren umgebung durch eine gewaltige Antimaterieexplosion vernichtet hätte. Für inhaltliches Nitpicking scheint es momentan noch zu früh zu sein, daher wäre es sicher sinnvoll, diese Inhalte erst einmal zur Diskussion zu stellen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:57, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich finde die Löschaktion (das Löschen der gesamten Filmfehler) fragwürdig, überflüssig, bevormundend und dem User gegenüber, der sie 'reingestellt hat, respektlos. :Außerdem scheint mir der entsprechende User das Prinzip einer Wiki nicht verstanden zu haben. Zur Erinnerung: Daten können gesammelt werden und ergänzt, eine Wki erhebt nie den Anspruch, einen fertigen Artikel zu haben, viel mehr wird er mit der Zeit immer besser oder sollte dies zumindest. Dementsprechend kann man mit Punkten auch nicht zu früh anfangen. Die Diskussion, ob es noch zu früh wäre, hätte auf diese Diskussionseite gehört, stattdessen wurde der Beitrag gelöscht. Was soll das? :Nemesus :87.162.77.18 22:50, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Guck noch mal nach. Es war nicht Pflaume, der es gelöscht hat. Davon abgesehen, sind einige Punkte wirklich diskusionswürdig. -- 23:02, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) @Nemesus: Sehr nett… ich habe diese Inhalte NICHT gelöscht! Wenn du dir die Mühe gemacht hättest mal einen Blick in die Versionsgeschichte des Artikels zu werfen, wüsstest du das auch. Gelöscht wurden die Inhalte von einem Admin, den ich auf dessen Diskussionsseite auch sachlich auf den Umstand hingewiesen habe. Da ich gerade vermeiden wollte, dass die Inhalte "verloren" gehen, habe ich sie hier zumindest erst mal zwischengeparkt. Über das "Nitpicking" in der neu geschaffenen "Filmfehler"-Rubrik muss hier offenbar noch einmal genauer diskutiert werden - es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da herrschte diesbezüglich hier noch eine Null-Toleranz-Linie. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 23:14, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ja, Leute, ich hatte meinen Fehler unmittelbar nach dem Absenden bemerkt und ihn ausgeglichen. / Das waren nicht ´mal 2 Minuten. Ansonsten bin ich sehr erstaunt darüber, dass es hier jemals eine Null-Toleranz-Linie bezüglich der Filmfehler gab. Da hätte ich von Star Trek-Fans offen gestanden mehr Toleranz erwartet. Gruß, Nemesus 87.162.77.18 23:32, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Ich kannte bislang nur die strikte Regelung, dass Nitpicking oder Beckmessern oder wie man es sonst noch nennen mag, nicht in eine Enzyklopädie gehört. Es gibt ja genug Foren, in denen man über Schnittfehler oder Mikrofone im Bild diskutieren konnte. Habe die die Forumsdiskussion wohl nicht genau verfolgt, um zu sehen, dass wir dies mittlerweile hier aufnehmen. Mein Pardon, es waren ja nicht gerade wenig Punkte, die aufgeführt werden. Manche Punkte bereiten mir allerdings Kopfzerbrechen, nehmen wir gleich mal den ersten. Man sieht zwar eine große Explosion in London und es seien "nur" 42 Personen getötet worden. Wir müssen uns auch auf das beziehen, was wir sehen. Wir wissen nicht, wie stark bevölkert der entsprechende Häuserblock ist oder wie viele Personen sich im Archiv aufgehalten haben. Da wäre es wirklich mehr Spekulation als sonst was. Aber es ist natürlich auch schwierig Spekulationen von Schlussfolgerungen abzugrenzen, da die Grenzen da sehr schwammig sind. Ich denke, wenn wir die Punkte nochmal durchgehen sollte es wieder in den Artikel eingefügt werden, da war ich etwas vorschnell. Sollte dann am Ende nur noch sprachlich etwas aufgehübscht werden. --D47h0r Talk 11:19, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Das ist die alte Frage, inwiefern Nitpicking hier zugelassen wird. Bislang gabs da nie eine Einigung und wirds wahrscheinlich auch nie geben. Ich halte Nitpicking hier auch für fehl am platze. --Egeria (Diskussion) 13:01, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Da schließe ich mich an, denn die meisten dieser vermeintlichen Logikfehler sind einfach subjektiv. Die Explosion könnte unter anderem durch Schutzschilde eingedämmt worden sein, dass Shuttle könnte durch Manipulation einer Freund-Feind-Kennung auf das Gelände gelangt sein, nach Kronos wurde ein fremdes Schiff genutzt das durchaus warpfähig sein könnte, und so weiter, und so fort. Bei anderen Punkten darf man nicht die Erzählzeit mit der erzählten Zeit verwechseln. Wenn man nach diesem Muster alles entfernt, wofür es eine Erklärung geben könnte, bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 13:14, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) @''Egeria'': Nur zur Info: Zentral wurde das zuletzt 2011 diskutiert (Forum:Neuer Vorschlag zu Nitpicking usw. und Forum:„Technisches“ Nitpicking). Da ging es aber eher nicht mehr um die Frage "ob" wir das zulassen, als mehr um die Frage "wie" man das technisch umsetzen kann. Seitdem wurde das Nitpicking wohl mehr oder weniger toleriert (zumindest wurde Entsprechendes nicht sofort wieder gelöscht). Wenn wir das so konsequent weiterverfolgen wollen, wäre es jetzt wohl an der Zeit ein paar Regeln festzulegen, um insbesondere den Bereich "Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten" vor dem Ausufern zu bewahren. Wie von Cid Highwind am Beispiel erläutert, gilt es gerade allzu subjektives Nitpicking zu vermeiden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:16, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Ich bereite das mal vor unter Benutzer:Zulu66/Memory Alpha:Umgang mit Fehlern. Bin dankbar für weitere Beispiele und evtl. fehlende Kategorien. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:53, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also ich finde die Punkte die um Khan gehen lassen sich größtenteils erklären. Das ist er von dem Kritiker schlecht mitgedacht. Er ist doch absichtlich nach Kronos (ich schreibe es jetzt auch mal so) gereist, weil er wusste dass die Torpedos dort eingesetzt werden sollen. Für den Fall, dass sie nicht gegen ihn eingesetzt werden würden, war doch von Sektion 31 geplant worden, sie gegen die Klingonen einzusetzen. So musste er nur warten bis jemand kommt und ob nun um gegen ihn vorzugehen oder gegen die Klingonen war ihm da ziemlich egal. Dann hat er sich ja auch zeitnah ergeben so dass sie nicht abgeschossen werden und seine Crew eben nicht stirbt. Wie hätte er seine Crew retten sollen, wenn Sektion 31 die Torpedos auf Kronos abschießt und er sich auf einem Planeten XY versteckt? Jeder andere Ort als Standort für ihn wäre absoluter Quatsch. Wenn dieses Gebäude in London das als Bibliothek oder Archiv der Sternenflotte getarnt Hauptquartier von Sektion 31 war ist doch klar, dass sich dort nur wenige Leute aufgehalten haben. Im 23. Jahrhundert werden Bibliotheken vermutlich noch seltener aufgesucht als heute, wo sich die neuen Medien ja noch gar nicht all zu lange als Informationsquelle durchgesetzt haben. So werden nur Mitarbeiter der Sektion 31 vor Ort gewesen sein und vermutlich sind ja eben keine Bürostuhl Geheimdienst hauptsächlich Personen die für die Sicherheit zuständig sind, denn so geheim wie sie in DS9 agiert haben, sollten nur wenige von deren Existenz wissen und auch untereinander sollte man sich möglichst nicht kennen, falls doch ein Mitglied "geschnappt" wird. Dass nun Kronos so geschrieben wird ist auch nichts anderes als wenn Khales bei seit es Menschen gibt als der große Bösewicht der Klingonen dargestellt wird. Man wusste es damals einfach nicht besser; man hat halt die Klingonen darüber sprechen gehört und eine passende Lautschrift Bezeichnung genommen. Istanbul heißt heute auch nicht mehr Konstantinopel, da ist doch so eine kleine Veränderung der Schreibweise des Namens bei der Föderation eigentlich der Erwähnung gar nicht wert. Da muss man doch nur mal schauen wie sich "unsere" Städtenamen im Laufe der Zeit verändert haben. Da wird aus München-Gladbach 1960 plötzlich Mönchengladbach und von den Städten die schon römische Namen hatten will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. --KRP90.186.77.4 23:06, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Logikfehler Logikfehler: zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben Klingonen noch gar keine Stirnwulst 79.210.95.174 21:34, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Da hast du leider die komplette Star Trek Enterprise Serie oder zumindest die 4. Staffel verpasst. Da gab es die "Erklärung" warum erst alle Klingonen sie hatten hatten, dann hatten einige keine mehr, dann vermutlich alle keine mehr, dann langsam wieder aber in einer Art Ansatz und dann wieder komplett. Ich habe ja zu den Klingonen oben schon eine Anmerkung gemacht. --KRP90.186.77.4 23:06, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Wird es überhaupt in irgendeiner Form erwähnt, dass "alle" Klingonen von dem Augment-Virus verändert worden ist. In DS9 erwähnt Worf höchsten, dass es eine Sache ist über die die Klingonen nicht sprechen. Außerdem darf man ja nicht vergessen, dass in den 60er Jahren, nach der Absetzung von TOS überhaupt an eine canonische Fortsetzung gedacht wurde. ::Ein Erklärungsversuch könnte hierbei sein. Dass die Kontake mit Klingonen in TOS recht begrenzt waren, so dass nur "Augment-Klingonen" zu sehen waren. Des Weiteren ist es ja bei jeder Epedimie und Pandemie ja so, dass es Orte gibt die aus den verschiedensten Gründen, sei es eine genetische Disposition (Mutation des Immunsystem) bzw durch örtliche Entfernung, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Klingonen gegeben haben könnte, die entweder gar nicht davon betroffen waren (nicht infiziert worden sind) oder sich die Mutation unterschiedlich, je nach Einwirkung des Immunsystems, ausgewirkt haben könnte. ::Dies möchte ich der Diskussion gerne beifügen, um mal eine andere mögliche Sicht der Diskussion einzubringen. Kotin--92.202.76.37 04:25, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chekov und das rote Hemd Sehe gerade dass meine eigentlich Lieblingsszene aus dem Film quasi gar nicht richtig erwähnt wird: Als Kirk Chekov zum neuen Chefingenieur ernennt (an sich eigentlich totaler Quatsch wieso sollte man den Piloten zum Chefingeniezr machen, wenn es doch viele Ingenieure im Maschinenraum gibt, aber egal Paris wurde ja auch von Janeway zur Krankenstation abkommandiert) fordert er ihn in etwa so auf "na dann ziehen sie sich mal ein rotes Hemd an" und Chekov guckt ziemlich erschrocken, so als hätte man ihm gerade sein Todesurteil übermittelt. Ist natürlich als Anspielung auf die "Rothemden" gedacht, eben die vielen Sicherheitsoffiziere die in der ursprünglichen Serie das Ende der Folge nicht erlebt haben. Das ist ja eines der wenigen Dinge was J.J. Abrams über Star Trek wusste. In seiner Serie Lost gab es da auch eine klare Anspielung als Boone erschrocken zu Locke sagt, dass er ausgerechnet während einer gefährlichen Wanderung ein rotes Hemd an hat und Locke erklären muss, was es damit auf sich hat und tatsächlich starb der Charakter dann einige Folgen später. --KRP2.201.254.246 11:21, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :man könnte die Anspielung auf jeden Fall im Artikel Redshirt unterbringen-- 12:14, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ist es denn sicher, dass es eine Anspielung auf Redshirts ist, nur weil Chekov Ingenieurs-Rot trägt? Wird das irgendwo bestätigt oder ist das deine subjektive Meinung? In TOS war ja auch nicht jeder Ingenieur gleich ein Redshirt, nur Sicherheitsoffiziere. --D47h0r Talk 12:20, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) in mehr trouble mit tribbles gab es doch eine richtlinie, wie die farbverteilung der offiziere im 23. jahrhundert geregelt war. ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass das in der neuen zeitlinie auch so ist? Stiftlstar (Diskussion) 20:25, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Sisko sagt in : SISKO: In the old days, operations officers wore red, command officers wore gold. . operations officers kann hier viel heißen. Von Sicherheit oder Security, wie es ja bei Redshirts der Fall sein müsste, steht da nichts. Zudem ist es auch eine neue Zeitlinie, da können wir nicht so einfach 1:1 das uns Bekannte anwenden, sofern wir es nicht in irgendeiner Weise bestätigt haben. Kirk sagt in ja nur, dass Chekov die rote Uniform anziehen soll. Und rot trägt nunmal auch die Crew im Maschinenraum. Es ist irgendwie Mode geworden bei jeglicher Roten Uniform gleich an Redshirts zu denken. --D47h0r Talk 21:23, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Und so heißt es auf synchronisiert: „Früher trugen die ausführenden Offiziere rot, die kommandierenden Offiziere gold…“--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:06, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Hier geht's ja um einen RealWorld-Begriff. Der obigen Beschreibung nach könnte das schon ne Anspielung sein (und damit eine Ergänzung für den Redshirt-Artikel). Das Schicksal hat sich übrigens in TOS erbarmungslos Leute in Rot ausgesucht, egal ob Sicherheit oder Maschinenraum :-D Man denke da nur an Ingenieure wie Watson oder Harper. --Fizzbin-Junkie 04:45, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich denke mir, dass kommandoinehabende Offiziere gold, Wissenschaftsoffiziere blau und alle übrigen rot getragen haben. Chekov schaut wahrscheinlich einfach so erschrocken, weil er Engineering nicht gewohnt ist. Stiftlstar (Diskussion) 06:22, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::Na in den Redshirt Artikel passt es nicht wirklich, da man Chekov natürlich nicht sterben lassen hat. (Die Frage ob er gleich ein rotes Shirt anziehen muss wenn er vorübergehend den Posten innehat mag aber erlaubt sein, es zieht sich ja auch nicht jeder ein gelbes Shirt an, wenn er auf den Captainsessel sitzt, sonst müsste Spock ja ständig ein gelbes Shirt dabei haben) Es ist ja zum Glück auch nicht jeder der ein rotes Shirt anhat gestorben, sonst hätten Scotty, Uhura und Janice Rand nicht solange überlebt. Und zum Glück hält man sich in den neuen Filmen an die Richtlinien für Uniformfarben der klassischen Serie so dass Ingenieure, Sicherheit und Kommunikation rote Uniformen tragen (Yeoman tauchen in dem Film ja glaube ich gar nicht auf). Wenn man es aus Filmsicht nicht mit der "plötzlich soll ich Chefingenieur sein" Darstellung erklären könnte, wäre es auch ein schlecht gemachter Insidergag der die Handlung unglaubwürdiger machen würde. Das ist ja das wirklich gelungene an einem Insidergag, ihn so zu platzieren, dass Nicht-Insider (Outsider sage ich lieber nicht) keinen häh-Moment haben und verwirrt aus dem Kino gehen bzw. den Fernseher abschalten. In DS9 hat ja auch Kira in einer Folge Dr. Bashir die Schuld an ihrer Schwangerschaft gegeben, da der Darsteller im echten Leben der Vater von ihrem Kind war. Dass lies sich durch seine Rolle in der "Leihmutter" Geschichte ja auch erklären. Oder bei NCIS die Bemerkung von Tony DiNozzo (Michael Weatherly Jr.) "da bekommt man ja leichter ein Date mit Jessica Alba" die als lockerer Spruch zu seinem Charakter als Filmliebhaber passt; diesen Insidergag verstanden halt nur die Leute die wussten dass beide (Jessica Alba und Michael Weatherly Jr.) während den Dreharbeiten zu Dark Angel eine mehrjährige Beziehung hatten. Wenn Chekov "nur" zögert, weil er kein "gelernter" Ingenieur ist, wäre die Szene überflüssig und hätte es wohl nicht in den Film geschafft. Dann hätte man wohl einfach einen x-beliebigen Ingenieur befördert und auf Maschinenraumszenen verzichtet, dann müsste für den Rest des Filmes kein Nebendarsteller auf Chekovs eigentlichen Platz sitzen, das hätte das Filmbudget nur unnötig hochgetrieben. Für einen guten Insidergag nimmt man das aber in Kauf. ::::::Ich persönlich fand es ja nie so interessant da ich es nicht unlogisch fand, dass man Sicherheitsleute - die eben besonders dafür trainieren - für gefährliche Aufgaben einteilt und diese entsprechend häufiger sterben. Aber so wie das Thema immer von Fans und auch Kritikern breit getreten wurde, bis es in die quasi in die Allgemeinbildung einging, ist es halt besonders witzig, wenn Star Trek jetzt selbst einen kleinen Scherz daraus macht. ::::::@Fizzbin: Stimmt die Ingenieure darf man nicht vergessen und denk auch an diesen weiblichen Yeoman aus Stein und Staub. --KRP90.186.44.15 02:15, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::::Es ist definitiv eine Anspielung auf die Redshirt-Tradition! Orci und Kurtzman bestätigen dies im Artikel 10 Classic Star Trek References In “Star Trek Into Darkness” der Seite buzzfeed.com. Orci: We knew exactly what the implication was there, for all the obvious reasons. What was fun about it was, technically, Chekhov sic! needed to put on a red shirt to do that job, but it also obviously implies enormous foreboding. The audience then gets to sit with that and wonder how that’s going to play out over the course of the movie, so we felt like it was really good tension, and it also gets a laugh every time. We love that too. Kurtzman: We wanted the whole movie to be a guessing game of ‘who’s gonna die?’ You see essentially all the characters go through danger. @KRP: Und klar gehört das in den Redshirt-Artikel, auch wenn Chekov nicht draufgeht ;) Leslie Thompson ist tatsächlich eine der wenigen weiblichen Redshirts. Da hat man ganz schön mit der Erwartungshaltung des Publikums gespielt, denn die meisten hätten wohl eher auf den Sicherheitsmann getippt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 04:48, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Erstmal danke für die Quelle. Ja an sich gehört es in den redshirt Artikel, aber der müsste aus meiner Sicht doch deutlich überarbeitet werden. Im Moment wirkt er aber ein wenig wie eine Todesliste. Mich interessiert eigentlich eher, wie das ganze in den Sprachgebrauch gelangt ist. In den eigentlichen beiden Pilofolgen (Der Käfig und Spitze des Eisbergs) gab es ja noch gar keine roten Uniformen und in "Das letzte seiner Art" was gerne als erste Folge aufgeführt wird, sterben ja quasi alle anderen Uniformfarben, Green in gelb und Darnell in blau. Es sollte in Phase II auch mal eine Folge geben in der alle Besatzungsmitglieder nach einem Gedächtnisverlust (ähnlich wie bei "Das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte") sich nach der Uniformfarbe gruppieren und gegeneinander kämpfen. --KRP90.187.115.215 21:25, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Crew in Torpedos? Eine Sache die ich nicht verstanden habe und die aus dem Artikel nicht hervor geht: Khan plant also ursprünglich seine Crew irgendwie in experimentellen Langstreckentorpedos weg zu schmuggeln. Er ersetzt also irgendeine Komponente des Torpedos gegen seine Kryokapseln. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Marcus nichts davon, sonst würde der Begriff Schmuggeln nicht viel Sinn machen. Fragt sich jetzt ob die Torpedos ansonsten noch voll funktionsfähig sind, also in dem Fall: # Können sie Explodieren? # Können sie sich fortbewegen? Jemand erwähnt das eine Treibstoffzelle oder sowas entfernt wurde. Daher würde ich schließen das man Punkt 2 verneinen kann. Da man später sieht das sie Explodieren, würde ich schließen das Punkt 1 zutrifft. Jetzt stellt sich die Frage was Marcus dachte/wusste: # Wusste er das die Torpedos nicht abgefeuert werden können? # Wusste er das sich Khans Crew in den Torpedos befand? Was war also sein ursprünglicher Plan? # Einen Krieg mit den Klingonen provozieren und nebenbei Khan? Das hätte nur mit intakten Torpedos funktioniert. # Khan mit der unbewussten Tötung seiner Crew durch Kirk unter Druck setzten? Er müsste also gewusst haben das sich Khans Crew in den Torpedos befindet und darauf gesetzt haben, das Kirk ihm damit droht die Torpedos ab zu feuern. Khan würde wissen, das damit seine gesamte Crew sterben würde (und die Enterprise würde hoch gehen?) und wäre zur Kapitulation gezwungen. Dann müsste er auch darauf gesetzt haben, das Khan der Crew der Enterprise anschließend nicht erzählt, was sich in den Torpedos befindet? Das macht nicht Viel sinn, würde allerdings erklären warum der Inhalt der Torpedos so streng geheim ist. Allerdings lautete Kirks ausdrücklicher Befehl Khan ohne jegliche Kontaktaufnahme oder auch nur einen fairen Prozess zu töten. Die geheime Befehlsverweigerung von Kirks Crew ist denke ich ein wichtiger Aspekt des Films. Nachdem Marcus mit seinem Kriegsschiff eintrifft, weis er jedoch offensichtlich, was sich in den Torpedos befindet. Ist es ihm gerade vorher aufgefallen? Ist er deswegen aufgebrochen? Ungefär so: Wo sind denn die ganzen Augments hin? Achso! Deswegen hat Khan uns exakt 71 Supertorpedos gebaut! Ich hat seine Leute da rein gesteckt. Das bedeutet ja, das Kirk ihn nicht damit umbringen kann. Ich muss sofort hinterher fliegen und mich selbst darum kümmern. hab ich das nicht gleich gemacht? Naja, wie habt ihr das verstanden? -- 08:48, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Um es kurz zu machen: Ich habe mich über die unnötig komplizierte und verquere Story geärgert, sowohl in Bezug auf diese Torpedo-Sache als auch an anderen Stellen. Warum versteckt sich Khan z.B. ausgerechnet auf Kronos und spielt damit den Kriegsplänen von Marcus in die Hände? Bewusst? Unbewusst? An vielen Stellen der Story scheint es so zu sein, als handelten die Charaktere nicht wirklich aus einer eigenen, inneren Motivation heraus, sondern weil sie von den Drehbuchschreibern wie Figuren auf einem Schachbrett hin- und hergeschoben werden, um eine gute Endposition herzustellen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 08:57, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Mir gefiel es ebenfalls nicht, dass Khan seine Crew in den Torpedos versteckt hat. Das hatte ich ja oben schon mal geschrieben. Ich habe es so verstanden, dass Torpedos sind scharf, sonst hätten McCoy und Dr Marcus ihn nicht entschärfen müssen und die wären auch nicht auf Khans bzw. ursprünglich Admiral Marcus Schiff explodiert. ::Ich habe es so verstanden, dass er eben einen besonders hohen Schaden anrichtet, also eine enorme Sprengkraft hat. Unabhängig davon scheint der eigentliche Sprengsatz sehr klein zu sein. Vermutlich müssen die Torpedos laut einer Starfleet DIN Norm trotzdem dieses große Format haben - so dass man tatsächlich eine Person darin verstecken kann - auch wenn der eigentliche Sprengsatz kaum Platz wegnimmt. Die Torpedos müssen ja genau in die Röhren passen. Man stelle sich vor die hätten ein kleineres Format, dann liegen sie in der Röhre und knallen dann noch beim Versuch sie abzuschießen von innen gegen die Röhre und das eigene Schiff explodiert. Sie irgendwie mittig in der Röhre zu fixieren, damit das nicht passiert würde wieder das Problem schaffen wie löst man diese Fixierung am Ende des Schachtes, denn wenn das nicht klappt explodiert der Torpedo wieder im eigenen Schiff. ::Was nun das Thema wer hat was geplant angeht: ::Admiral Marcus hatte bzw. wollte Khan nun für Sektion 31 rekrutieren. Durch die Zerstörung von Vulkan in dieser Zeitlinie ist die Föderation ja geschwächter als zuvor, nicht zu vergessen das Nero dort auch eine Flotte von Schiffe der Föderation zerstört hatte. Man hat Khan als einzigen der Botany Bay wiederbelebt, während der Rest der Crew in Kälteschlaf blieb, um als Druckmittel zu dienen, wenn Khan nicht "mitspielt" oder eigene Pläne verfolgt. Man hat ja im Gefecht von Khan mit den Klingonen auf Kronos gesehen, wie stark er ist und seine intellektuellen Fähigkeiten darf man da nicht vergessen. Die neuen Torpedos sollten dann verwendet werden um die klingonische Gefahr auszuschalten. In Manier von Sektion 31 gab es da mehrere Möglichkeiten, einen Krieg zwischen Klingonen und Romulanern inszenieren, indem man bei einem Angriff auf die Klingonen Waffen einsetzt, die nicht auf die Föderation zurückzuführen sind wie diese besonderen Torpedos (in der eigentlich Zeitlinie hätten sie ja in absehbarer Zeit ein Bündnis ausgehandelt wodurch die Klingonen die Tarnvorrichtung erhalten und die Romulaner die stärkeren klingonischen Schiffe, in dieser Zeitlinie hätten sie die geschwächte Föderation sicher gemeinsam besiegen) oder auch einfach einen simplen Erstschlag gegen die Klingonen gestartet. Jedenfalls machte Khan hier mit seinen Aktionen Admiral Marcus einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er versteckte seine Leute in den Torpedos, in denen eh noch genug Platz war. Wenn man nun 100 Torpedos hatte, sabotierte er die übrigen sichtbar, löschte viele Informationen darunter die über die Torpedos (das darüber keine Informationen zu finden waren erwähnte Dr Marcus, und Khan sagte dass er diese gelöscht hat) vielleicht setzte er seinen Plan auch genau dann um, als der 71. Torpedo gerade fertig war. Er tötete in der Lagerhalle wo er mit anderen an den Torpedos arbeitet alle Mitarbeiter von Sektion 31 und versteckte seine Crew in den Torpedos, da er davon ausging das Sektion 31 diese "Geheimwaffe" nicht zerstören wird. Kurz darauf erfolgte die Aktion mit der Sprengung des Hauptquartiers von Sektion 31. Beides lag so kurz beieinander, dass auch Sektion 31 davon überrascht wurde. Als Kirk zu viele Fragen stellte beauftragte Admiral Marcus in damit in einer geheimen Mission nach Kronos zu fliegen Khan durch Einsatz der Torpedos zu töten und zurückzukehren ohne erwischt zu werden. Natürlich hatte Admiral Marcus vor, die Enterprise noch vor der Rückkehr zur Erde zu zerstören, um zu vertuschen was Sektion 31 plante. Nach Khan würde mit seiner neuen Identität einfach als unabhängig handelnder Terrorist weitergefahndet werden und Kirk dem man verraten hatte dass Khan eigentlich ein Agent der Föderation war ist ja mit der Enterprise längst gestorben. Er war ja bereits zuvor in Ungnade gefallen und man hätte einfach die Enterprise und ihre Crew als Deserteure dargestellt, oder behauptet die Klingonen hätten das Schiff zerstört - Admiral Marcus wollte ja eh einen Krieg mit ihnen da wäre das ja eine nette Ausrede um einen Krieg zu starten. ::Kirk war durch die Wut über den Tod seines Mentors Pike ein gefügiges Werkzeug und flog gleich los. Nur weil es in seiner Crew mehrere Personen gab, die mit der Mission, nicht einverstanden waren. Überlegte er es sich anders und gab Khan die Chance sich zu ergeben. ::Khan hatte sich auf Kronos aufgehalten und wartete nur darauf dass Sektion 31 ihre geplante Aktion gegen die Klingonen durchführte, bzw. war es auch möglich dass Admiral Marcus die Torpedos nun gegen ihn einsetzte. Da man sich bei Admiral Marcus nicht sicher sein konnte, wie er oder (falls er bei dem Angriff gestorben wäre) sein Nachfolger reagiert war klar dass Khan nach Kronos musste damit die Torpedos nicht eingesetzt werden ohne dass er seine Crew befreien kann. In dem "Versteck" (was vermutlich von Sektion 31 als Einsatzbasis errichtet wurde) musste er eine gute technische Ausrüstung haben, um den Abschuss der Torpedos mitzubekommen und die Personen aus den Torpedos beamen zu können. ::Sulu machte nun den "Fehler" durch seine Nachricht an Khan diesen von den Torpedos zu erzählen. Er denkt sich "toll dann besteht gar nicht die Gefahr, dass beim Einsatz der Torpedos nicht alle aus meiner Crew gerettet werden können, bevor diese explodieren" und ergibt sich. Als er sieht das die paar Leute der Sternenflotte keine Chance gegen die Klingonen haben, hilft er ihnen bevor er sich ihnen ergibt. ::Khan kann nicht sicher sein inwieweit Kirk mit Admiral Marcus zusammmenarbeitet. Denn ob Admiral Marcus mit dem supergeheimen Hightech Raumschiff die Enterprise zerstören will und um das geschehene zu vertuschen, oder ob Kirk seine rechte Hand ist, weiß Khan zu dieser Zeit nicht. Er will ja seine Crew wiedererwecken und das supergeheimen Hightech Raumschiff der Sektion31 übernehmen, also teilt er Kirk kaum dass er gefangen genommen wurde, mit wo sich diese befindet. So kann er sicher sein, dass er dort auch hin kommt. Zusätzlich spiel er dabei Kirk und Admiral Marcus gegeneinander aus, so dass er dann leichteres Spiel hat dieses Raumschiff zu übernehmen. ::Tatsächlich ist Admiral Marcus leicht zu durchschauen und schickt nun sein Schiff - im Glauben Khan sei nun tot - los um die Enterprise zu zerstören, damit niemand etwas über die Existenz und die Aktivitäten von Sektion 31 berichten kann. ::Nach der Übernahme des Raumschiffes durch Khan wurden die Torpedos dann als Deal mit Khan auf das Raumschiff gebeamt. Jedoch wurden die darin versteckten Personen vorher herausgeholt und die Sprengsätze in allen Torpedos (oder zumindest in einem) scharf gemacht. ::So habe ich die Geschichte mit den Torpedos und die Pläne die Admiral Marcus bzw. Sektion 31 damit hatte verstanden. Ist natürlich schwer das in einem einzelnen Film auch so gut erklärbar herüber zu bringen. Hoffe das hilft dir weiter. ::Meine Frage an dich lautet eigentlich: Wie kommst du darauf dass Amiral Marcus "jedoch offensichtlich weiß, was sich in den Torpedos befindet"? Wurde das irgendwann gesagt? Er schien ja Khan immer stets einen Schritt hinterher zu hinken und zu hoffen, dass Kirk seine Mission ausführt und Khan tötet. Damit er nur noch die Enterprise zerstören zu braucht (er gab ja zu nie geplant zu haben das Schiff und die Crew überleben zu lassen) --KRP90.187.115.215 01:55, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb|kleine Torpedos (Bild aus MA/en) :Leider gibt es mit dieser Erklärung auch wieder Probleme. Um nur eins zu nennen (damit diese Diskussion nicht unnötig aufgebläht wird), im letzten Film wurden Abschussvorrichtungen für deutlich kleinere Torpedos gezeigt. Khan hätte also nicht einfach nur "ungenutzten Platz" nutzen müssen, sondern von Anfang an einen deutlich überdimensionierten Torpedo konstruieren müssen, während er die Tatsache geheim hält, dass der Sprengkopf selbst einen deutlich kleineren Platz benötigt. Das wiederum hätte nicht in einer "normalen" Entwicklungsumgebung funktioniert, sondern nur dann, wenn er allein dran gearbeitet hätte - von Anfang bis Ende, als Mensch aus dem 20. Jahrhundert 300 Jahre in der Zukunft. Das klingt alles so märchenhaft an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass bei mir die [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willentliche_Aussetzung_der_Ungl%C3%A4ubigkeit suspension of disbelief] nicht mehr funktioniert. Ausserdem erwarte ich von einem Film zwar nicht, dass mir jedes Detail vorgekaut wird, aber doch schon, dass ich beim Anschauen begreife, warum die einzelnen Figuren das tun, was sie tun. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 09:21, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) ich sehe keinen Grund warum das auf dem Bild zwingend eine Torpedorampe sein soll. Haben wir in überhaupt einen torpedo gesehen? -- 09:33, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Waren das nicht die Phaser im ersten Film? Wenn ich mich richtig an die Szene erinnere, laden sie da gerade die Phaser. Das wären also keine kleinen Torpedos, sondern so eine Art "Energiezelle" bzw. Munition für die Phaser. Farant (31.5.2013) :Einen? Jede Menge - und bei der abgebildeten Szene war es zumindest die Intention (laut Skript), einen Torpedoraum zu zeigen. Aber selbst wenn man hier auch noch mal mit der Hand wedelt und das "wegerklärt", ändert es nicht viel an der sonstigen Unglaubwürdigkeit. Ich denke aber, das ist hier nicht der Platz, das noch weiter zu diskutieren, deswegen lasst und damit aufhören. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 10:07, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich kann und werde hier nicht alles aus dem Film schön reden, denke mal nicht dass alle Autoren der Geschichte sich nun die Darstellung der Torpedos im Vorgängerfilm angeschaut haben, zumal man mit unterschiedlichen Formaten wie z.B. bei Batterien vieles erklären kann. Die Frage was nun in diesem Raum auf dem Bild im ersten Film ein vollständiger Torpedo, ein Modul des Torpedos oder einfach nur eine Komponenten die für den Abschuss zuständig ist darstellt, ist eigentlich auch nicht wirklich geklärt. Ich erkenne zumindest auf dem Bild jetzt nichts was ich als Torpedo bezeichnen würde und habe jetzt auch den ersten Film nicht eingelegt um es mir nochmal anzuschauen. Ich habe ja selbst die Torpedoversteck Geschichte bemängelt, da es eben aus Khans Sicht einfacher wäre, seine Crew einfach wiederzubeleben und mit ihnen gemeinsam die Pläne um zu setzen, anstelle sie zu verstecken. Aber dann hätte der ganze Film keinen Sinn gemacht. Er könnte höchstens darauf spekuliert haben das Admiral Marcus selbst mit seinem Sektion31 Schiff kommt, und die Torpedos an Bord und er seine Crew dann beim Eintreffen aus seiner Station auf Kronos wiedererweckt. Quasi als Trojanisches Pferd. Aber da Kirk ja zu viele "gute Fragen" gestellt hat wollte der Admiral ihn ja loswerden und so kamen die Torpedos eben auf die Enterprise, die Khan wiederum zu primitiv war, für seine weiteren Pläne. Dann wäre es nur schwach an der Geschichte das Scotty - der mir hier wieder sehr trottelig vorkommt. Es unbemerkt aufs Schiff geschafft hat und Khan nicht. ::Khan diesen Augment mit dem extrem verbesserten Verstand - man muss ja nur schauen wie dieses Verfahren bei Bashir wirkte, einem bereits lebenden Mensch der geistig zurückgeblieben war, da ist doch klar dass Khan der von vornherein so gezüchtet wurde, ihm um Längen überlegen ist - hier als einfachen "Mensch aus dem 20. Jahrhundert 300 Jahre in der Zukunft" abzutun wird ihm ja in keinster Weise gerecht. Er wurde zwar des Ende des 20. Jahrhundert gezüchtet, war doch aber seiner Zeit weit voraus und entschied ja freiwillig in Kälteschlaf zu gehen bis die primitive Erde seiner würdig ist. Da ignorierst du auch, dass er schon vor längerer Zeit wiedererweckt wurde und sich entsprechend schnell auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hat. ::Warum sollte die Tatsache dass der Sprengsatz deutlich weniger Platz benötigt nur Khan bekannt sein, wie du unterstellst? Also von deinem "Das wiederum hätte nicht in einer "normalen" Entwicklungsumgebung funktioniert" stimmt schon die Prämisse nicht. Auch dass du unterstellst, Khan hätte diese entwickelt kann ich so nicht stehen lassen, er ist Stratege und kein Ingenieur, nur weil er die Torpedos kannte und als Versteck für seine Leute nutzte (Da kann er einfach den Bauplan gelesen haben und denken, "klasse das ideale Versteck, ich hab ja hier nicht die Ausrüstung um meine Leute sicher wieder zu beleben und wer würde schon damit rechnen dass ich sie direkt vor ihrer Nase verstecke. Wer kommt schon auf die Idee in einen geladenen Torpedo zu suchen.") kannst du doch nicht schließen er hätte sie entwickelt, was hätte denn dann Sektion 31 überhaupt selbst gemacht? Er wird für die Planung - also für die Festlegung der ideale Ziele und weiteren Einsatzplanung (wann muss welches Raumschiff wo sein) am besten laufen die Angriffe ja parallel und ohne Vorwarnung, so dass sie wirklich effektiv sind - in diesem Projekt sicher alle Informationen über die Torpedos erhalten haben. ::"dass ich beim Anschauen begreife, warum die einzelnen Figuren das tun, was sie tun" tut mir Leid dass es dir unerklärlich blieb. Da hatte ich ehrlich gesagt kein Problem, fand das Verhalten von Khan und Admiral Marcus offen gesagt ziemlich vorhersehbar, sobald klar war, das Harrison Khan ist. Eigentlich störte mich nur dieses Torpedoversteck (obwohl ich es jetzt mit der Trojanischen Pferd Interpretation gar nicht mehr so schlecht finde) und warum man nun unbedingt Khans Blut brauchte, und nicht einfach das eines der anderen Augments (oder auch das des Tribbles, der dieses ja inzwischen durch die Transfusion synthetisiert hat) fand ich eher schwach. Diese Superkraft von Khans Blut erinnerte mich insgesamt dann einfach zu stark an Dark Angel. --KRP2.201.194.217 14:43, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich werde das hier nicht weiter forführen, da die Diskussionsseiten von Artikeln eigentlich nur für Besprechungen von Artikel-Verbesserungen gedacht sind, nicht für beliebige Diskussionen. Hätte mich von Anfang an nicht darauf einlassen sollen - deswegen, auch wenn mich das Geschriebene nicht weiter überzeugt (eben: "Aber dann hätte der ganze Film keinen Sinn gemacht."), ist hier für mich Ende. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 15:30, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) stimme zu. eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen ob das irgendjemand verstanden hat. Aber der film erklärt das scheinbar wirklich nicht. eas fasst das problem als Torpedo mystery zusammen. ^^ -- 07:48, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Hoffe mal da sind wir alle schlauer, wenn die DVD mit den entfernten Szenen oder Hintergrundinfos herauskommt bzw. wir dadurch zumindest den Wortlaut der Dialoge zu dem Thema in Ruhe lesen können. Also außer der Theorie (und mehr ist es nicht, auch wenn man quasi jeden anderen Ansatz ausschließen kann) dass Khan sie als trojanisches Pferd geplant hatte, um sie an Bord von Admiral Marcus Schiff zu schmuggeln, kann ich keine Erklärung anbieten. --KRP90.187.61.149 00:56, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Fehler bei der Inhaltsangabe "Da die völlige Zerstörung der Enterprise droht, offenbart Kirk Marcus, dass seine Tochter an Bord ist, mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser wegen ihr das Feuer nicht eröffnet." Das offenbart Dr Marcus ihrem Vater schon selbst, sie sprintet ja extra dafür zur Brücke. "Als Khan und Kirk Admiral Marcus auf dessen Brücke erreichen, verrät Khan Kirk, attackiert ihn und tötet Marcus." war es nicht eher so, dass Kirk Khan zu erst verrät? "Als dessen Schiff durch die Explosion der 72 Torpedos so stark beschädigt wird..." sind da wirklich alle explodiert oder war das vielleicht nur einer, immerhin war ziemlich wenig Zeit um alle scharf zu machen. Würde das in "... durch die Torpedoexplosion ..." ändern, dann umgeht man die Frage. Ok kein Fehler, aber "Als Scotty dort ankommt, traut er seinen Augen nicht." ehrlich Verlinkung auf Auge? KRP2.201.194.217 14:59, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) nx-klasse? Hallo erst mal. Im artikel ist die nx klasse ganz unten verlinkt, meine frage ist wo sie vor kam(bzw. die nx0) ich war vor einer woche im film, kann mich aber an sie nicht erinnern. GRuss--Conan174 (Diskussion) 07:06, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :die NX-01 war unter den Modellen in Admirals Marcus Büro -- 08:17, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::achso, cool ist mir tatsächlich endgangen, danke für die auskunft.--Conan174 (Diskussion) 08:21, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :wozu 72 Torpedos? Marcus hat befohlen, dass ein einziger Torpedo abgeschossen wird, um Kahn umzubringen. In einem anderen Teil des Films wurde aber erwähnt, dass durch diese Aktion die gesamte Crew von Kahn "entsorgt" werden sollte. Wie soll das gehen, wenn nur ein Torpedo abgeschossen werden sollte? 89.247.155.176 23:03, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) korrekte zitate korriegieren guten abend, ich möchte nur daraufhinweisen das die zitate die ich korrigiert hatte oder hinzugefügt und welche von Zulu66 erneut korrigiert wurden so schon richtig sind. Im Film zB. sagt Kirk zweimal "haben sie" bei der turbolift-scene kurz vorm start richtung q'onos. (ich weiß jtz nicht ob das hier hin gehört, ich hab keine private massage - funktion gefunden) N19ht5had0w (Diskussion) 22:56, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Derzeit Seitenschutz für mind. angemeldete Benutzer Ich kann die Gründe für den Seitenschutz nicht nachvollziehen. Ich wäre dafür den Seitenschutz versuchsweise aufzuheben (auch für nichtangemeldete Nutzer). Scheint mir veraltet zu sein. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:57, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC)